


Silly Little Shawcross

by SimplySara36



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySara36/pseuds/SimplySara36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry's beginning to develop a crush on Geoff, but he is far to afraid to admit it.  So what happens when it starts becoming too obvious for him to ignore.</p>
<p>A fluff fic for emilycrry9 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Little Shawcross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilycrry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycrry9/gifts).



It has to be that fucking mustache, it is the only rational reason that Kerry would be staring at Geoff so much. At least, that’s what the lad has been trying to convince himself of. He has been tucked in the corner of the achievement hunter office joining in with the guys for another GTA lets play, but he could hardly focus. Very few of the other men in the room noticed and luckily there wasn’t anyone recording a behind the scenes segment, but Geoff was starting to catch on. He turned to look at the lad, “Kerry, you okay bud? I haven’t heard your lovely voice in a while.”

Kerry blushed, “It’s nothing Geoff, I’m okay. I thinking I might just be getting sick.” Good cover Kerry told himself. He figured that since sickness had been going around the office that it wouldn’t surprise anyone. What Kerry did not expect was for the gent to get up out of his seat to assess him. Geoff leaned down and gently laid his hand against Kerry’s forehead. The lad’s face instantly flushed red as his body filled with hot embarrassment. Overwhelmed Kerry went to saw Geoff’s hand away but was thwarted as Geoff simply caught the offending limb, his fingers lingering against the flesh of Kerry’s hand. Geoff looked almost confused as he looked down into the other man’s eyes, “Your hands are clammy too. How about after this lets play is finished I take you home to rest?”

Kerry’s heart stuttered at the thought of being alone with Geoff, maybe it wasn’t the mustache that had been making him look at the gent for so long. All Kerry could do was nod dumbfoundedly and stare down at his screen, hoping that Geoff would leave before he could see how flustered the man was making him. Geoff hovered over the lad with a look of concern on his face for a minute more before lightly ruffling Kerry’s hair and moving back to his own desk. Kerry was even more distracted as the game carried on; his thoughts fully on Geoff and the lingering touches the gent had left on his skin. Slowly his mind began to wrap itself around the strange feelings he’d been experiencing, comparing them to what he had felt about other people before. An idea was just beginning to worm its way into his consciousness when he heard Geoff’s voice, “Llllllets stop!” 

For the next twenty minutes Kerry’s thoughts were absorbed with nothing but moving all of the equipment used to lend his distracted presence to the lets play back to their rightful places; at least until he ran into Miles. Kerry stopped and told his friend of the events that had occurred, knowing full well that Miles would help him get to the bottom of things. However, he was not excited to hear what his best friend had to say when he saw a smirk forming on Miles’ face, “Awwwh Kerry, you have a crush.”

He should have been more shocked, but somehow he guessed he had always known that there was a possibility that his fondness for the gent was more than just friendly admiration. His racing mind came to a halt, slamming into a singular realization, “But Geoff’s straight.”

Miles frowned as his friend’s face fell. Yeah, maybe it was true that no one had ever seen Geoff be more than jokingly flirty with a guy around the office. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t a possibility with the right guy, or maybe it did. Kerry looked absolutely terrified as he glanced past Miles’ shoulder. Turning Miles was not surprised to see Geoff walking down the hallway toward the pair. He could tell that Kerry was in no state to be alone with Geoff for any length of time so he did was best friends do and wrapped his arm around Kerry protectively.

Geoff raised an eyebrow as he watched Miles’ gesture and Kerry’s subdued expression, “Hey Miles. I thought you’d be at your desk packing your stuff up to let me take you home by now Kerry.”

Kerry looked up at him and mumbled something but Geoff could not discern what it was supposed to be. He did however hear Miles as he subtlely squared his shoudlers, “ Kerry is needed for some RWBY work, but we’ll take it easy on him.” Geoff looked like he was about to protest until Miles added, “ And then I will take him home so he can rest. It’ll only be a few more hours.” 

Geoff sighed, there really wasn’t anything he could complain about with the plan without seeming strange so he shrugged, “Okay, you take care of him Miles. If he is worse tomorrow I will kick your ass.” With a light laugh from Geoff, the men turned and went on their separate ways. 

Once Geoff was out of sight Kerry turned to his friend, “Thank you, I’m not sure I would have been able to… be normal around him right now.” 

Miles wrapped his arm tighter around his friend and lead him towards their desks, “No problem, Kerry. That’s what friends are for. You know what, I wouldn’t worry too much about this whole thing. By the time were done with this season of RWBY I’m sure it’ll all have blown over.”  
\-----------------  
Two months later and Kerry was beginning to think that Miles might have been right. Although he was not around Geoff very often, since he was so busy with RWBY, when he was he no longer felt so overwhelmed by the Gent’s attractiveness. This allowed his to occasionally return to the AH office. He never stayed long, usually he was just grabbing Ray or Michael for lunch. However, he did still notice the way his eyes still lingered on the Gent in the corner for a moment longer than the rest. This habit was always explained away but a just checking kind of mindset.

Kerry was well convinced that nothing Geoff could do would be able to phase him by the time Ray was able to convince him to join in on another lets play. He settled down into his corner and began setting up his device when he felt someone leaning over him. Looking up Kerry was met with the most dazzling grin he had ever seen. Geoff was beaming down at him in that carefree manner that is so quintessentially Geoff, “Hey bud, I’m glad that you’ve come back. I was starting to miss you.” he finished with a wink. In an instant Kerry’s pulse had spiked but he kept repeating the mantra in his head; Geoff’s just friendly, and were just friends. 

However, as the gaming continued Kerry’s resolve was beginning to fade and Geoffrey fucking Lazar Ramsey was not helping. Every time that their characters would tussle on the screen, Geoff would find a way to form an innuendo out of the encounter. It was all starting to be too much when Kerry finally got the balls to look up at Geoff when he finished another lewd comment about Kerry’s ass. What Kerry did not expect was the look of challenge in Geoffs eyes, the keen look of a hunter as he teases his prey. With another wink Geoff’s eyes were back on his screen.  
Kerry however was left in a daze so deep that he wasn’t even quite aware that the recording had ended until Ryan was nudging the lad so that he could start unpacking the boy’s setup. Glancing around the room Kerry was glad to no longer see the overtly sexual presence of one Ramsey gent. Hoping to avoid any more teasing Kerry flew out of the AH office like a bat out of hell. He was nearly to what he assumed would be safety when he felt a hand grasp onto his arm and pull him into a conference room. 

Knowing full well who would be doing this Kerry spoke without looking, “I’m sorry Geoff. Clearly someone told you, and yeah I guess it’s a little weird but I didn’t think you were the type of guy to kick a dude when he’s down.”

Kerry turned to face the chuckling man behind him, ready to face malice with all the fire he had.. However, all he could see in Geoff’s face was a sort of bewlidered amusement, “Really Shawcross, are you always this dense?”

Bright red flashed across Kerry’s face as he shook his head, “No Geoff. Don’t worry, I know you’re not into…” Kerry looked toward the ground, not willing to face Geoff as his fears were confirmed.

Geoff sighed, “You clearly know nothing about me Shawcross.” He grasped the lad’s chin, “allow me to educate you.”

The touch the Kerry felt was in no way the blow he was expecting. Tender and centralized on his lips. It took a few moments for Kerry to realize what was happening and Geoff was beginning to become concerned that his judgement might have been off. Right as Geoff was about to give up and pull away he felt the tentative beginnings of Kerry’s reciprocation. With reaffirmed confidence Geoff wrapped his arms around Kerry’s back and pulled the lad firmly against his chest. As they fell into a rhythm Kerry began to gently run his finger up and under Geoff’s shirt; marveling at his taut figure. Their hammering hearts and the wet sound of deepening kisses filled the chilly conference room air. 

Well at least until the rough sound of a man clearing his throat. Kerry snapped away as he turned to see a red faced Burnie scratching anxiously at the back of his neck, “We’re going to be filming a few vines in here.” Geoff nodded and began to lead Kerry out of the office when Burnie spoke again, “Wait until you’re off hours to play with your twink alright Geoff?” The gent nodded and shut the door behind the lad as the both exited the room. 

Kerry was absolutely humiliated, he looked up at Geoff just hoping that the gent wouldn’t be done with him after he was able to claim his lips so easily. Geoff could see the fear his lad’s eyes and leant down for a quick peck, “Oh Shawcross, you’re absolutely helpless. I’m going to have to take you home and show you some things aren’t I?” 

Blushing brightly Kerry nodded, “I’m sure there’s plenty you can teach me. I’ll be free by eight.”


End file.
